1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
A display device including a touch screen attached to a display panel is developed. The touch screen is one of an information input device. A user may input information by pressing or touching a touch sensor on the touch screen, while watching images being displayed on the display panel.
Recently, a display device including the display panel in which the touch screen is embedded has been developed so as to make a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet computer to be slimmer.